


call me beep me

by moonwlker (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Detective AU, M/M, im not sure if this has soonhoon or junhao but eh we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonwlker
Summary: Let's say Jeonghan isn't content with the idea of having a partner in crime





	call me beep me

_pant pant pant_

 

God, could these guys leave already? They’ve been chasing him for at least 5 blocks already. And his feet cannot take any more running.

 

_beep beep_

 

He taps on the device attached on his ear.

 

“What’s the sitch.” He hears a groan on the other line.

 

“Jesus christ Jeonghan, you have to stop saying that everytime I call you, ESPECIALLY in situations like these.”

 

Situations like these? Whatever could Seungcheol mean by that?

 

Perhaps it was the fact that he had flunked on the whole mission, gained attention amongst himself and is currently being chased by the security from the fancy party he had ultimately destroyed?

 

Yeah, maybe.

 

“So why’d you call, my dearest Cheollie” Jeonghan could hear his eye roll through the earpiece.

 

“Well _dumbass,_ i’m calling to tell you Soonyoung’s coming any minute now to pick you up.”

 

Next to him, he hears a car steering up to him. The tinted window to the black car slowly rolls down revealing a young man with jet black hair and sunglasses that he probably should not be wearing since it is night.

 

“Get in Felicia, We’re in for a cruise!” Soonyoungs says whilst sticking his elbow out the window. The door to the back seat opens to reveal Jihoon, the said man’s partner but thankfully, isn’t wearing sunglasses.

 

Jihoon scowls at Soonyoung, “Soonyoung, shut up. Jeonghan, you fucked up.”

 

He sends an unimpressed look at the short male and leaps into the car.

 

 

————

 

 

“Cheollie! How was I today?” Jeonghan says innocently, making his way to the elder to hug him.

 

To which, he slaps him across the face.

 

He winces and puts his hand over where he had been slapped.

 

“I’m taking that as not so well.” Seungcheol exhales furiously.

 

“Han, this is the 5th time, allow me to repeat that,” He shoves his whole hand in front of the younger.

 

“5TH TIME, you’ve fucked up a mission.” Seungcheol finishes.

 

The blonde male raises an eyebrow. “Okay-?”

 

“Which is why, Jihoon has helped me recruit you,” He points to the door to his office.

 

A boy, about his age, wearing a white button-down, had black hair and cat-like eyes.

 

“Your new partner.”

 

 

 

—————-

 

 

 

“Excuse me what.” The blonde manages to say.

 

“Welcome Hong Joshua, 25 and heavily experienced-“ Seungcheol introduces before getting cut off.

 

“Woah woah woah, there is NO WAY you are assigning me a partner Cheol, much less a child-“

 

“We’re literally the same age-“

 

He shushes the new recruit, “Not the point. Seungcheol, you can’t just do this out of nowhere.”

 

“Uh yes, I can Yoon Jeonghan. I’m your boss?” He spits back. Jeonghan rolls his eyes and faces the new recruit.

 

“So you,” He points at Joshua’s face.

 

“You think you’re worthy to be _my_ partner in crime huh?” Jeonghan sighs. “Well we’ll just have to see if you’re up to the-“ He’s cut off when a pair of arms grabs his own and flipped onto the floor with a foot pinning him down.

 

Jeonghan looks up and sees him smirking down at him mockingly.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Yoon.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> alright, this is kind of rushed but i wanted to try something new so here we are.


End file.
